User talk:Shiningclaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rufus page. Be sure to read the Manual of Style and familiarize yourself with some common Wiki markup and to see what is expected when adding content. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-05-30T16:16:19 Curiosity Your work along the newer content is well appreciated. Although I've quit, I'm rather curious on where you've actually gotten your sources, since I've come to know that Gamerage's site is completely unreliable. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey yo So some random dude trashed the AsinJob template anyways i'm up to fix it after i type this... anyways an anonymous user but the admin could ban the ip... hate them vandals... vandals goto hell's furnace while the chase have fun in kerrie beach lol Ze Vinzy Kid |''' Le Talk (^^,)y 16:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You know, you can probably request to be a rollback which will help you revert vandalism more easily than undoing each one of them. Just saying. - 'Caution! You have been ' 16:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just ask one of the Admin's Talk Page. Rollback position is of no complicated rights; it just gives you "rollback" button on pages which literally allows you to "roll back" edits quickly with ease. Your contribution should be enough to be qualified. - 'Caution! You have been ' 16:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Fixes :D heya thanks for fixing my grammar there XD i knew suck sounds pretty disturbing but that's what all my mind could think of when i made that XD iDesolatorZ 12:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm confused. I recall the Template:Character List not using the Icons nor the banners. - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be nice to do that. Would make the readers easier to recognize characters just by looking at the icons. I don't think this should make the banners (I'm assuming you are talking about the image inside the infobox) completely obsolete though. By the way, have you tested the code to see if it works? - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Not all, but I can look around the Korean sites and translate them. As for Dio's, the one you haven't added yet from what I observed, is called "Innocent Fear". - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh that. Yeah, we wouldn't need that anymore. By the way, how did you obtain the renders for the specials icons and attack visuals? - 'Caution! You have been ' 23:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. By the way, I compiled the complete list of the names of 4th bar specials. Elesis: - 1st: Braver - 2nd: Lance of Spirit - 3rd: Chaos Judgment - 4th: Genocide Lire: - 1st: Sudden Raid - 2nd: Catastrophe - 3rd: Big Shot - 4th: Void Shot Arme: - 1st: Electric Spark - 2nd: Death Field - 3rd: Chain Rush - 4th: The End Lass: - 1st: Dread Breaker - 2nd: Shadow Vanish - 3rd: Space Divide - 4th: Quick & Slash Ryan: - 1st: Heaven's Guardian - 2nd: Flying Divide - 3rd: Spiral Rage - 4th: Purify Storm Ronan: - 1st: Illusion Edge - 2nd: Blast Wave - 3rd: Hell Slayer - 4th: Tempest Blade Amy: - 1st: Let's Dance - 2nd: Empress Waltz - 3rd: Superstar - 4th: Mystic Flow Jin (They are in Chinese characters, so my translation is direct meaning of them. NAGC name will DEFINITELY not be the same as these): - 1st: Flash Violent Dance Kick - 2nd: Disruption Assault Blast - 3rd: Sky Imperial Declination - 4th: Lord of Sky and Earth Fist Sieghart: - 1st: Soul Extinction - 2nd: Illusion Attack - 3rd: Power of Reveration - 4th: Origin of Sword Mari: - 1st: Dangerous Test - 2nd: Ultimate Weapon - 3rd: Absolute Power - 4th: Core Break Dio: - 1st: Innocent Fear Zero: - 1st: Zero Domain Ley: - 1st: Target In On Rufus: - 1st: Explosive Shot Rin: - 1st: Unstoppable Power Lime: - 1st: Redemption - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reverting To save you some pain, I will tell you a way to revert edits without the Rollback rights. If you go to the history of the page, you will be able to see who has edited when, and if you click "prev" next to the edit, you will be able to see what edit it was. To revert it back to previous version, click the "prev" button of the edit right below the series of the undesired edit, click edit next to the user info that shows up at the right side of the screen, and it will bring it to a editing screen. Just click "Publish" and it will revert back to the last edit made at that time. - 'Caution! You have been ' 04:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that is necessary. The basic three specials should require no SPs. - 'Caution! You have been ' 04:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: About Reverting It's fine. I'll just shove them all to one page since there's no reason to make them separate. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, I guess the "devildom" would be Elyos since it is a contradictory dimension in comparison to Aernas. Also, "celestials" are hybrids of deities and humans; I think it is safe to assume that Mari is one of them. - 'Caution! You have been ' 05:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Conflicts So they decided to erect some new king, but they're still mad about the old one gone poof? O_e I don't see why Dio would want to go back to Elyos, and he doesn't seem to be wanting to go back. It's made clear in Relics of Kounat that he wants to destroy the portals that connect the two worlds. Who knows, I'm putting my bets on reincarnation. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) To me, the whole thing is BS... Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Game needs more dungeons and less history lessons~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC) There's two things that concerns me in all this: *Just HOW did Baldinar become Thanatos' right-hand man? *Since the Soul Stone blew up right in his face and he's trying to repeat the exact same thing, won't it just blow up right in his face again? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) And Thanny didn't have a hunch that his right-hand man wouldn't betray him even though Baldinar was clearly driven for a lust of power? >.< "At first you don't succeed, try try again." God, that is so cliche. -_- Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanny must have became a DFO Asura and cut off his eyesight for power. That's a very ridiculous plot in my opinion, especially when Baldinar existed 600 years before Thanatos' reign of terror. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Probably got some extra strength from the the relics that meant Kounat's demise. His power was shown to surpass the GC w/o the Soul Stone in Valstrath. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Just do it, then I'll sort it out. E_E But you're right though, the whole god damn thing is bizarre crazy. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) What is this, I don't even... Anyhoo, this wikia is intended for NA, part Global maybe. Also, the Story page exists for a reason. By the way, what else was different in BGC? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) And now I'm confused. I know nothing about Edna, nor Rufus, nor any sort of data that's outside of NA... E_E Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) And they haven't expanded on Edna, nor Duel, nor Eclipse, nor Transcendence? More unanswered questions! MORE DUNGEONS, LESS HISTORY WITH PLOT HOLES!! Oh yeah, is the Sanctum of Destruction and The Crucible even canon? Or is it just another random unanswered thing? Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I forgot about Alcubra... Absolutely NO PLANS for it yet? -_- Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Though fanfics have nothing to do with the actual story... :P Hm, what else is worth discussing... Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Or write in whatever the hell that comes into their mind~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Lets see: *Divine Calender? *Why teh fawk would Dio attack Sieg even though they're on the same side? *I don't see WHY Kaze'aze would coward from the Queen of Kanavan after her possession was released... *Kastulle Ruins Lower: How did the GC find out about a "greater threat", even though Kaze's clearly been capable of Thanatos's doing? *Something something Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, but Serdin/Kanavan waged war against each other for five freakin years, and they're likey to be short on troops and supplies, plus she's got demon powers. Kaze'aze could just behead the Kanavan Queen and leave. *No, I'm referring to the part where they compare their powers. Ryan says that Kaze'aze "could be considered kind of weak" and Jin adds on that "turning a mere human like Victor into something powerful and possessing King Guang requires immense powers"; unless this is to 'get thie story flowing', Kaze turned Elena, a 'mere human', into Kamiki, 'something powerful', and also possessed three people. *On the discussion of Kastulle, "Magic Era"? Plot filler I'm betting. *Lire's bro? Where did that come from? *What is this 'blue flame' that Lass possesses? O-o Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *Dark Hierophants, who could distort space and time according to a former quest description, could have went back in time and killed the GC before they rose in power, but no, they're dumb like everyone else~ Stupidy runs in the veins of evil~ *Speaking of Kaze, are there any plans for her return, as well as Elscud's? I get the feeling the Chase would have to cross over to Elyos or further into the Underworld one day. *I wonder how Vanessa was strong enough to halt Ashtaroth's attack when clearly the Chase couldn't... *Nightmare Circus: I'm really confused on the whole thing, especially when there's many unanswered questions (i.e. how the F is Lass related to them) *Just HOW did the Wizard of Oz get ahold of the Elyos core? *Elf age: Both Lire and Ryan are calculated as 15 years old, in human terms I'm assuming, but don't they age slower or something? O-o *Shadow Orb (the thing Ronan hates), or was it written off completely? Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *What do you mean Lass is the only one who can move normally in the Underworld? Some twisted environment that doesn't suit humans? Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:05, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, that doesn't mean people can enter the land of the dead. Greek myths depict the living going into the Underworld and nothing really affects them. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) One way trip? Then explain how the Haros and escaped souls have been flooding into Aernas if its a "one-way trip". Reply They didn't say approximately how many years ago it had occured. Sorry. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm putting my bets on over a thousand years. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Mind getting some info on what happens there? Kthxbye~ Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought both were released simultaneously. Anyway, I'm only interested in the story. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Guess I gotta wait for the full transcript then... Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Err can't you actually translate the dialogue or anything? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Character Personality Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssssst curious, where'd you get it from~? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) But they're missing some data? I'm not surprised about that. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm not happy with NA's lack of updates. Ronan's storyline is totally out-of-sync, Lire doesn't shoot a harpy anymore, Rin and Asin don't got profiles, and Dio's somehow got removed. >.> Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how a bigass arrow is any better than a harpy... Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the removal of Make Item pretty much destroys the purpose of an Alchemist. I still don't see why the rest of the chars haven't gotten much-needed revamps. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Assigning some hard work :3 Going back through some pages and data, the characters don't seem to be in-tune with the latest revamps (i.e. Assassin is missing his drop-down ability or w/e its called), and a couple of skill trees (Seeker for instance) isn't in-tune with the other skill tree pages. Because I've permanently taken my leave from GC, YOU go fix them in my stead. Kthxbye~ PS: If you don't wanna do it, that's fine. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Silafe? Wat is this, I don't even... Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) And this got added, when? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ... Does Warlock need to be more defensive? >.> 03:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, excuse me. But I see you edited my changes I made to all the characters... :( Um...hello. I would like to ask why you changed my edits I made to the Grand Chase characters...AyamexHanasaki (talk) 14:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Ayame Airship Let me guess, came from Naver Blog? I'm a bit confused with the part where they got from Ellia to Xenia, because BfB implies that they went through a portal. I'm also dumbfounded on how Dark Elves got a hold of one. I mean, it's obviously impossible to steal one and its even more unlikely for them to hijack it since elves aren't really familiar with technology. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hm, good point. But they really should say that in-game >.< I guess that's true as well, or they could have ninja'd all the way from one side of Archimedia to the other. But it would actually seem very preposterous for elves to retain both the knowledge and an object since Kounat's demise was countless years ago, plus Mari says dwarven tech is 'outdated'. And I'm pretty sure dwarves would actually come up with Anti-Aircraft gear and make the elven's aerial raids obsolete. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) That's been confirmed in Elsword, but not in Grand Chase. The official websites label Lire and Ryan 15-years old, which I'm assuming is in human years since there's no age converter. Plus they also look like teenagers. I think its better for blueblood dark elves to teleport rather than have airships... Err, Naver didn't put up an image of Aernas Hammer? I get the feeling Kassias might be tied into this, again. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I read BfB's dialogue again and Elesis says: "How did he jump over here from Bermesiah?". '''Here and From are the keywords here, implying that the events of said dungeon are still taking place in Ellia. Careless mistake, perhaps? Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DIO: Innocent Fear Hey yo i know it might not be much but are you able to understand what dio says during innocent fear's duration? haven't checked out if dio's 4ap skill's released in nagc but in gcph yes. well for me it is intriguing... and as much as i could hear it myself it sounds something like I/A distonashun (probably something like destruction or something which ends with a shun sound) in/and power/coward. iDesolatorZ 16:26, September 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dio whoa. it fits. perfectly. i may now rest in peace. anyway haha atleast i got "I" and "power" right. uhh where did you find that? (unless you listened to it... painfully...) iDesolatorZ 16:44, September 25, 2012 (UTC) oh. i had headphones on and set my volume to max and never understood it. the skill's sfx kinda drowns out his voice here. iDesolatorZ 16:51, September 25, 2012 (UTC) i know iknow XD but at least concience worked on the GMs here. 500 for the 4thbar. and all of us who knew it was actually 260 went like daheck are they doing. are they gonna force us to cash?!? and then a friend of mine concluded that it's possible that they'd double almost the mobkills for the skill (to really force us to cash) well luckily he was wrong and it was only 500. can you give the link for the vid with the voice files? iDesolatorZ 16:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the link... amazing amazing... never knew it was from Arcgain (kira) hehe yea 800 well i don't really plan on getting all of ele's 4mpskills anyway. i don't have amy (up to now) and dio. oh well i got it anyways XD i'm actually fine with it being 800 if the 4th bar mission was also 260. have some uniformity with other servers maybe? (wow that sounded like call me maybe. haha) well the good thing is that the character gets leveled but it tends to be pretty boring and repetitive if you are at least lvl 70+ let's say... oh well after going to pvp world i get effed up by amy's 4thjob skill ._. man those debuffs are darn annoying... iDesolatorZ 17:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) you're lucky it's not timed although an FM confirmed before mainte that all registered missions will be kept for the 4th mp bar. i'm not sure with the 4th skills but i read in the updates log that it says all unused missions will be deleted. so most probably the same. probably the reason why they'd also release atleast 3-4 char's 4mp skills per week (not just because it was also same with the other servers) well with the AI there's dio... and probably arme (like in KGC) not sure with the rest but if my guesses are right at least 1 char (who is also the dungeon AI), 1 AP and maybe 1-2 MP chars per week (in terms of release). well. just a guess though. iDesolatorZ 17:22, September 25, 2012 (UTC) yep. 3rd job and 4th job skill. pawns like hell. especially with the 4th job having an insanely huge range. well let's just wait and see with the order of release. well dio's AI was pretty insane. vh mode ROTAK he could deal over 10kDoT not even counting the final hit makes me wonder what stats that AI even had... way stronger compared to Asin's AI back then when using 4th skill. iDesolatorZ 17:30, September 25, 2012 (UTC) i kinda agree for the new player ... and yea rebirth actually shocked ... i least expected rebirth ._. even asin. even skipping gc heroes shocked me. hmmm actually i haven't heard of mari's skill tree again. wasn't it part of project EF? i might even get over there and grab a screenie. even though i'm kinda busy. that was the AI anyway. imma go grab le screenie then iDesolatorZ 17:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) (trying my luck with dio randomly appearing) i kinda hated rebirth... the map lost the life it had... lots of bugs (what else would i expect) confusing chat system and removing chat colors in world map but that ui's sexy anyway RE: Underworld Express 301 Done. Dio and the Underworld Obtaining Quest Dialogue: "Oh, how do I start. He is the most popular figure of the Underworld." Are you sure its Elyos, or is this merely another stupid continuity error? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Where Silver Land has nothing to do with Xenia (and was never proven) and Ryan was never found in Trial Forest nor did Kaze'aze mutate him? Yeah, this game's full of continuity errors and they think getting rid of it in their game will help solve the problem. No, it will not, thanks to our historical database. Which once again proves how KOG is messed up in the head. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Bizzare Transformation", and that equals mutation. And go for it. It'll be out soon. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Go ask User:DartHolderX for help or something, then. You said he knew KR stuff better than you. Also, I did a bit of fiddling around with a power called Admin Authority Abuse. I can change it back if you want. Right now, create is in Contributions -> Add a page. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah in the meantime. I'm just waiting for someone to post a YouTube video that displays complete dialogue since that would account for some convenience. And whoa, the Wiki's been tweaked a lot. :| I'm personaly fine with the change, but I don't think Shadow knows that all of the archived contents from the article Talk Pages are now supposed to be browsed manually. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 22:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) possible Damage Cap hey yo hey yo i'm here again. to present you a screenie of the possible damage cap in gc this is an FB picthough this happened with my haunting shock too (hitter in SOR also) but i didn't get to take a screenie (slow reaction time) so this one was close enough. a little translation of the caption: (can't seem to know how to have expand option for texts. by chance you might know how?) possibly the highest damage attainable in gc? to nemophila soul 99 999 norm dmg to nemophila herself 99 999 crit this also happened with my haunting shock (sadly no screenie) but this one's with the 4th skill. stats: S- Attack 6205 Defense 6189 Vitality 3729 Skill Attack 1137 Skill Defense 391 Critical 4.4% Counter Resist 0.0% HP Recovery 30.00% MP Recovery 24.00% HP Gain 0 MP Gain 2492 GP Earned 0.0% EXP Earned 59.2% Hell Spear 0 Fruits and other stat bonuses Attack fruit 25% Water ballon 10% A/D/V GC Club 10% A/D/V Note: i was a hitter in SOR with the other people's stats ranging from D to C oh and yea i had 3 guys with me sadly 2 lagged up so they left. so.. as you could see same damage was applied to both monsters even though they were different kinds of hits (a normal one and a critical) and i was shocked seeing nemophila dead (i believe she had around more or less 5 lives left (i'm uncertain though since i didn't notice it fully)) same with when haunting shock literally shocked her. by chance you know of any other hits higher than that? iDesolatorZ 10:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Eclipse and Transcendance I can't confirm since I've quit the game. Its probably vandalism. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think E&T's stats in that page is vandalism. If you compare its stats with a lvl 70 SB gacha and a lvl 80 SB gacha it fits being a lvl 75 upper armor acce (with it being relic grade, gacha grade). well unless it get's confirmed the stats are probably half true then... wish they return the craft for E&T here in gcph. but i can't go hunting for it in nagc. lol. wish we could import player data. iDesolatorZ 22:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Karina Erudon's Trial Just curious, who the hell accused her of genocide? And Queen Anyu didn't even bother to stand up for her? Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess her demonic transformation wasn't helping either. And that is really, really bad parenting for immediately blaming the victim. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. Shadowblade777 (talk) 16:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) renders and some matters well i'd be glad to accept your renders but so far... don't make yet. i haven't fixed the tables to work properly yet XD iDesolatorZ 09:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) hmm since we know the damage cap (for players) is it possible for 0 damage to show up. well i know there are times that enemies are invi showing no damage but have you seen 0 show up? well not much to worry anyways... just wondering. oh and yea. a group in fb and I are planning to make a suggestion for a new character for us to submit to gcph's GMs (we dunno the chances but hey lux and rin there are from players too. right? ._. if it would fit their standards let's see their chances of sending it to KOG and getting accepted... well the GMs planned on something more than gcph's sig pet bakunawa._.) ... we might need a story consultant (or two) at some point? well i believe you and shadowblade here knows much about the storyline. iDesolatorZ 02:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) sure well i don't see him that much but yes we'd need the help we could get. well to start with most of us already had ideas for her to be female. well i'd plan on making a name for her (should be Filipino. if it would sound weird something in relation with Filipino would be good) her weapon and jobs (the concept i had was MAP, asin style (default 1st to 3rd skills (chargable) with techniques allowed plus a 4th skill) , though her MP recov (due to the recent hybridation) would be similar to the usual MPchars(not asin's slow recov). since that was my concept she would have job stacking (like the AP) i really don't like asin's ST (with it being in order and having a lvl req) but dio, zero, or ley's would be fine. well since it's weekdays i won't have that much time to fix up the whole ST and even the concept art for her. all in a few hours. not final. unsure wether i'd have her in xenia, or bermesiah. (or in some other place in the world) though she has a relation to gaia so she'd better be in xenia. this was actually just my version from the other guys http://grandchasefan.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=characters2&action=display&thread=73 still. can't be finished and would need more time. i actually planned her to be related to the kungji (with the kungji saying to the chase that they haven't been with humans for some time, she could be one of the last of those who were able to interact with them before the chase. although she hid her nymph form to the kungji (though she would probably trust them. with them being all soo into nature having their place that nice) so all the kungji knew that she was just human. iDesolatorZ 05:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) speaking of her weapon... the idea of a staff kinda makes me go ._. what... staves again. a friend of mine suggested to adapt arnis (the philippines' national sport) though my head's still messed up to think of an idea to merge all. although i would really like to adapt ideas related to out culture. well.... iDesolatorZ 05:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) speaking of asin. i hate the lvl 80 ST thingy ._. well she could be ap (although i'd really like mp having spammable 1st skills XD) long story short for her ST here's my plan. an MP (when it comes to the mp recov and skill usage). has 5skill slots (like MAP chars ie. asin and lime) has an ST like an AP char. only uses 1 wep (to have job stacking) well. i gotta agree with ya. hahaha saw ur message on dartholder's talkpage. i agree it feels like it's gonna be like spirited away XD man i miss watching that movie iDesolatorZ 08:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) well Dio's AI here was pretty insane ._. 10k+ per hit. well... it depends... so far we don't have the AI anymore (waiting for Arme's though) still can't wait for the next set of 4th skills. especially dio's 4th job. a friend of mine over facebook world said it's called twilight which is totally out of topic (i don't even know if he just got that from that post with something like "twilight rising" or whatever) hey... how about BEHEMOTH... or TITAN for his 4th job name. XD iDesolatorZ 01:17, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Oh those. Ok. I hope you don't mind me taking some time on this one. I still haven't forgotten about the traslation for Moonlight Yokai Village; will get the latter soon. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 16:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Asin, Lime, and some number of subsequent characters, are confirmed to only have their 1st jobs. Just to let you know. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 04:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Sieg is a PK in the story. Vanessa in Valstrath says he's got a big fat sword and Zero in the next dungeon outright says "Soluna". Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) There weren't any mentioned on the Naver Blog. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 04:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Twilight ST have you had the translations? if i am seeing it right the active skills have become luxus type (probably w/ lvl req also?) and is there even a requirement for the skills ie left sided or right sided reqs? i gotta admit that the passive part focused on left side improvments.... anyway's if they're not translated yet i could still wait. iDesolatorZ 02:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) i knew it... i had a feeling this will mess up my hybrid path... i had plans adding it to the trivias when the teaser vid just came out... but didn't because of the uncertainties. well... let's wait for more info though. iDesolatorZ 03:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Just tested the ST. Weapon Tree is... eh... Devil Tree on the other hand, is freakin OP as hell. And SGi had to close down their Forums in such a perfect timing too. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, but they sure will not be able to nerf Blink attack and aerial Blink. One thing KoG forgot to do was increasing the maximum usable SP, so none of the players on KGC are able to try it in actual game. As for me, they didn't even give me the free cash mission. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course I did. And since apparantly I'm not the only one who didn't get the mission, I hope they do something about it. Same goes for the SP bug. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 03:47, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Apparantly, only the users who had Leviathan before the event got the vouchers for Twilight mission. It would have been nice to know about it beforehands. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 04:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) the fact that dio has the attack buff on the left side... and his improved skills just pawn like hell... fits Dio's pure destruction. gonna miss haunting shock though... anyways.... anyone had a damage test for 3rd and 4th combos? iDesolatorZ 10:54, October 11, 2012 (UTC) yep. insane. god-like pure destruction. uhhhh... i know it's kinda awkward but... i've been patching GCPH for 3 days. 1st day problem: looping. 2nd - 3rd: client not updated with the latest patch. where in fact it was patched. god. i've had a solution for the latest patch problem. get a new copy of grand chase and patch it. but now. it does the same thing. any suggestions? (yes gcph's patcher is a total waste of everything. wish gcph would adapt nagc's near-perfect patcher ._. ) iDesolatorZ 12:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) even before rebirth nagc's was near perfect. wow. like. man. i hate this thing. today's the 4th day._. no progress... when i patch nagc it rarely loops but it was kinda slow. (connection though, that's normal since its from north america... which would take me a little bit of a difficulty) if that's soo... i'm walking your path with a messed up patcher._. one thing i haven't tried with all the known remedies is go to some internet cafe and patch it there. obviously they'd have a really fast internet speed... i remember patching in some internet cafe down the street.. took me just 10minutes. which would took me hours at home including loops, client problems etc. lol. i'm gonna try my luck tomorrow._. today would be a busy last day rush for me O.o iDesolatorZ 17:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) i feel so messed up unable to decide... devil force or weapon force? since i have 2 accounts (technically; the other one was just my bro's because he wanted one and made one. which should've been an alt account actually) shouldn't i just main dio in his account._. and try getting weapon force... while having mine at devil force. well... that could solve my problem but not in just 1 account only though .... man... dio's now more evasive with his weapon force moves... he now has some speed , yes. at some point. and i like speed. i like fast moving chars with those quick moves and good damage combos... man... iDesolatorZ 17:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ronan's story? You mean the one about Harpe and Hero Dungeon? I haven't heard anything about that ever since. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 18:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) By any chance one of you guys can get a full render of Twilight? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) it's better not to wast his wings' awesomeness. i still can't decide for my main account. if i go for devil force for my main then my bro's acc should go weapon force. although it depends on which is better for pvp. i might just make another account and get dio right away to main him there and have the old school hybrid too. excluding 4th job stuff. iDesolatorZ 01:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) uhh... discovery or not? is it possible that this picture http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ley-Dio-Lupus.png is actually related to this part of the dialogue in wizard's labyrinth? http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard%27s_Labyrinth#Stage_25_2 not sure if there are actually animations in game (like in temple of cuatal w/ amy and the likes) but he sorta confronted the other 2 demons. sort of... so... that pic which came earlier (based on nagc if in other servers i'm not sure) is probably related to wizard's labyrinth iDesolatorZ 08:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ohh amazing. XD at first i actually though the circle behind ley was just her web in her dash attack or the sparkle thing. but yea... that's pretty much the circle in the labyrinth. thanks for that clarification :D SoH and so no one actually made a page for SoH. since it's BoH (SoH)'s release here in GCPH want me to do the page? oh and yea.... we've got 2 more titles from that mode... silver and gold. and they're one heck of a stat giver. silver gives +20%vit gold gives+15%attack and +20% vit. like. wow. just what i need. XD iDesolatorZ 07:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) i totally need ya guys to fix my grammar haha. and i don't even know what to type :facepalm: you could totally start up and intro for me on that page (when you go back on) and i'd just continue with the info. iDesolatorZ 07:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) as much as i could remember it was B+ in nagc. and B here in gcph. though i'm sure it's just what both servers had for the stat ratings. (since it shows 0 stats..) but all i know is that the base vit is 1k. can't play SoH still because of my laptop's patcher... already went to an internet cafe and stayed for an hour just to grab a copy of gc and play SoH a while . do you think it's my ip address? iDesolatorZ 13:55, October 16, 2012 (UTC) for gcph it's only for 2 weeks... from oct 16 to oct 30. i keep on saying to myself... man these people don't know how to play SoH -.- they're soooo... pathetic. nagc players are better ._. starting from the line-up i was sooo disappointed... these people are show offs... they use their "main" (most probably their most powerful char -.-) and they don't even stand a chance against me. a simple crossbowman. not even hitting lvl 60 yet. god have mercy... they don't know how SoH works that's why -.- and i pity them -.- iDesolatorZ 14:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) similar. but people don't get SoH. i can't even believe that my opponents don't buy upgrades (based on my observation... they don't crit while i nearly crit all the time... their AMKs are pretty weak compared to when i fight a knowledgable SoH-er NAGC player. AMK damages are pretty low compared to the usual SoH-er.... they don't even use the potions from the shop... like... i can't believe these guys... yea you could actually avoid the towers since the projectiles don't move that quick if you're running. but walking = 100% hit unless you're lagged up. if that's what you meant. i'm not quite sure for the reason on how lire could attack the core w/o destroying the tower since that's what happened. a few arrows of mine hit the core O_o probably a bug. having problems with my god forsaken home gc patcher -.- iDesolatorZ 15:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) shouldn't be the character renders on their own page be their signature set? like elesis in red knight .. or ley in royal blood armor.. or luxus in his, wait no not luxus.. uhhh... or yea. you get the idea. well the thing is the character page ain't talking about their job but generally about the character itself. soo... i guess that's my explanation? iDesolatorZ 12:39, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Royal Family Except we're not brazilians. By the way, what exactly caused Mari's memory to disappear? The malfunctioning pod? Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's called Dragon set. ... Yeah, in KGC, the "Dragon set" we know of uses the word "Dragon" in Korean. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 21:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :... Just "Dragon"? Not "Iron Dragon"? :I think there's another piece of armor called that already. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) How to? Hey, I'm just wondering how do you have the whole characters, profile(race, gender, weapon, etc), and everything like that? I'm a newbie, and I would like to know how to do that, thanks in advance! ShadowKazuni (talk) 17:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ShadowKazuni Huh. Well, I wasn't talking about how you get your information. I'm just wondering how do people get the characters(Lire, Arme, etc) on their profile. And then that character information from their profile as their own. But again, thanks for the reply. Guess I've better figure it out myself. Okay, thanks! I'll add to my notepad to remember in the future. Rin ah so you have placed the info... i believe it's worth noting that rin's the first mp character to have the job stacking quality after her 1st class release. based on observations from the vids about her i think yes, she does have job stacking. she has another st for her 2nd job. though both jobs have a linear type st now (by linear i mean like the way luxus' st, dio's new st and asin and lime's st looks like) but if i am wrong about job stacking... you know what to do. oh and yea imma update dio's st pages with the new st. oh and yea. again. she became AMP (you know like asin and lime) iDesolatorZ 01:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :She has job stacking too? How? I mean, Phoenix doesn't have an ST. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC)